Total Drama Real Life
by worries-s
Summary: All new season, all new contestants. Join the new 26 contestants as they are thrown into a mansion by the one and only, Chris McLean. The teens will have to survive one another from three WHOLE months. Lots of drama, romances, enemies, and friendships. Warning contains: sex, drugs, drinking, and language. *OCs needed*
1. All-New Season

"Hey Chris Mclean here," Chris is standing outside a 3-story mansion, with his famous smirk, "I'm back for a whole new season of your favorite reality show, Total Drama, but this season differs from the previous seasons because instead of staying at a Camp Wawanaka, the contestants will stay here," Chris is pointing at the mansion behind him, "We will have 26 new contestants, they will have to stay here in this mansion and deal with each other, I honestly can tell you that there is be **lots **and **lots **of **drama**." Chris is smirking again.

"Let's take a tour of our contestants' new home for the next three months," Chris is smiling widely at the camera, "Chefffff!"

Chef comes out with a maid costume, he is grumbling under his breath, "Through here _Maggot!"_ Chef motions the camera crew to the mansion, he unlocks the door and opens it, revealing the inside. It has a brown wooden table in the middle of the white marble flooring with two staircases on each side of the big chandler on the ceiling. The walls were a light baby blue with beautiful drawings of Paris and London on them. Chef leads them into the kitchen, it has a counter with rock-like pattern, it is the kitchen of every girls dreams. After seeing the kitchen, the camera crew follows Chef into the backyard.

The backyard was enormous, it had a pool the size of a tennis court, with the view of the ocean. There was a barbeque and a bar for the contestants. Chef then takes them to the second floor, you can either take the elevator, escalators, or stairs, the camera crew and Chef took the elevator. He shows them each room, library, the spa, the bathrooms, and the gameroom, and of course the confessional. The third floor of the mansion was some other rooms and it had a door to the roof, which can be used by the contestants whenever they want, just to relax or stargaze.

Chef came back outside, "Chris I'm done here, see ya later," He said walking off.

Chris smiled towards the camera, "Well did you like the mansion?" he didn't wait for an answer, "Of course you did anyways, you can a lucky contestant and live here in the mansion, isn't it sweet?" He smiled even wider, "Just send your audition tapes to my P.O box, and maybe you'll get picked."

"Just send in the following information," Chris smirked.

Name: (first middle last)

Nicknames:

Age: (Between 16-19)

Stereotype:

State Born and Living in: (If born in New York and Moved to Minnesota, please state this.)

Personality: (Not just words, put at least a few sentences, a paragraph would be great)

History:

Likes: (Stereotypically, if a gamer, they would probably like Comics)

Dislikes:

Hobbies:

Allergies:

Hair Colour:

Hair Style:

Skin tone:

Build: (Muscular, thin...)

Eye colour:

Freckles:

Piercings:

Swimwear:

Pyjammas:

Formal:

Everyday wear:

Single: (If they aren't, they can still be in a relationship or such, I do have a storyline for this)

Do you want to be in a relationship:

Audition Tape:

"And say tune for the new season Total... Drama... Reallllll Lifeee!" The camera turns off and the screen goes black.

* * *

**A/N: Hi guys well this is my first story for Total Drama. I already have a few OCs but I still need 20 more characters. You can make your OC a sibling from a former contestant, but I don't want all of the contestants to be relatives from former contestants, just a few. I need lesbians, gays, and bisexual. Thanks I hope you enjoy the story.**


	2. The Cast (So Far)

**A/N: I'm changing the cast to 34 contestants because I came up with a whole lot new characters. I'm still using some of your OCs. I need 3 more guys to have the final cast. The faster you guys send in OCs, the faster I can continue the story. You can PM more OCs during the middle of the story or now, that you want to appear during the story, they won't live in the mansion but they will have interactions with the contestants. **

The Cast (so far):

Girls:

- Alison Waters

- Maddie Baker

- Kyle Walker

- Kendall King

- Kylie Rodriguez

- Ashley O'donald

- Alexandria Medina (Alex)

- Darcy Bay

- Santana Lopez

- Michelle Lopez (Mimi)

- Nicole Emily Erin

- Tina Chang

- Savannah Davis (Say)

- Janella Marie Angelo (Nel)

- Brittany S. Pierce

- Rebecca Hudson

- Bonita Mary Wulan (Bonnie)

Boys:

- Logan Myer

- Jack Anderson

- Kyle Walker

- Josh Waters

- Matt Evans

- Kurt Hummel

- Al Williams

- Mike Chang

- Blaine Anderson

- Jake Vargas

- Cody Hummer

- Liam Ochoa

- Sebastian Smiths

- David Karofsky (Dave)

- Open

- Open

- Open

**A/N: As you can see I used some Glee characters cx lol anyways submit you characters, I just need 3 more guys(: **


End file.
